edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Day the Ed Stood Still
---- "The Day the Ed Stood Still" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed pretends that he is a monster and inevitably creates mayhem throughout the Cul-de-Sac. Plot The Eds' money-hungry selection of traditional carnival games don't look exactly up to much, especially when Ed starts throwing his weight about. But you can't blame the poor lad, he so much wants to be a monster that he just can't control himself. This could be a money spinning idea for Eddy to be getting on with. Well, before you can say "movie good for Ed", the big lug has been taken off to Edd's garage and transformed by the addition of a homemade monster suit. However its soon apparent that everybody has vastly underestimated the sheer force of Ed's overactive imagination, he's not just pretending to be a monster, he truly believes that he is one and the whole cul-de-sac is soon fleeing in fear from his acid-drooling reign of terror. With shades of [[Wikipedia: Alien (franchise)|the Alien movies]], Ed steadily picks off the hopeless kids and cements them to his basement wall with a mess of chewed and spit up Chunky Puffs - it's downright nasty and somebody has to stop him! So step forward two heroes in the shape of Edd and Eddy out to save the world, although when the kids find out just who's in the monster suit, they soon find themselves right back as zeros yet again. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': all of Eddy's whackings "Whack me! Whack me! Whack me! Whack me! Whack me!" Eddy: "Hold still, lumpy, so I can hit you!" Edd: sarcastically "Bravo! Well done, Eddy. You've convinced me. Your skill and expertise in mundane, misleading and moth-ridden carnival games make me want to throw caution to the wind and give you all my money." Eddy: pause "You're making fun of me aren't-cha?" Ed: over the painting face hold attraction "MONSTER! I WANT TO BE A MONSTER!" through the monster portrait "LOOK AT ME! I AM A MONSTER! BLAAH! GRRRRRR! RAAAAH! I am just a monster in a boy's body." Edd: "If only for a day could I experience the serenity of Ed's world." Eddy: "Hey!" over toward Ed with an angry look Ed: "RAAAAH!" Eddy: "Why do you always have to WRECK EVERYTHING?!" ---- *'Edd': a mirror, then seeing the mess of his garage "I'm back! Father's garage! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear. Curse the consequences of an only child." Eddy: "Ed's an animal." ---- *'Rolf': leaping onto Kevin "What is this sound that makes Rolf soil his trousers?" Kevin: "I don't know, man. So get off me!" Nazz: over Plank "Guys, I just found Plank without a Jonny!" ---- *'Edd': "Eddy! Hiding underneath your bed isn't gonna save us from harm's way once the children eventually flake off of Ed's wall!" Eddy: "Relax, will ya? I always keep a couple of months' worth of supplies for when the heat gets turned up. They'll forget about us in no time. Did you see a can opener?" Ed: out of the can "I AM CAN OPENER MAN!" Eddy: "What the-?!" Edd: "Please, Ed. Calm down." Ed: "No no, wait!" tissue box Eddy: "Give me the stupid can opener, Ed!" Ed: arms and smacks Edd and Eddy "I AM TISSUE HEAD!" Edd: "We've lost him, Eddy!" Ed: "I WILL BLOW YOUR NOSE!" Eddy & Edd: "ED, STOP!" Ed: "No no wait!" through Eddy's bed "I AM BED BUDDY! SLEEP ON ME!" Eddy & Edd: "ED!" ---- *'Nazz': "Jimmy!" Kevin: "Hey, Fluffy!" Rolf: "Fluffy? Is it not Jimmy? Who is Fluffy?" ---- *'Nazz': "Jimmy!" Rolf: "Rolf is confused! Is it Jimmy or this Fluffy who is lost?" ---- *'Eddy': for Edd to come back with a mirror "What's he doing? Making a mirror? What's with you?" Ed: in the background "I AM A MONSTER!" attacks defenseless Eddy and bursts through the garage door ---- *'Eddy': Double D "Hey useless, put those rings down and get a load off your eyes." Edd: sarcastically "Hahaha, very funny, Eddy. But in order to attract a crowd, one must demonstrate the use of these archaic arcade games." ---- *'Eddy': to open a window "What's with these stupid windows?!" opens door "I hate it when you do that." ---- *'Rolf': "Out of the way, oaf!" Edd to the side Edd: "Overwhelming fear is not an excuse for rudeness, Rolf." ---- *'Eddy': seeing the remaining kids run away "Did you see that?" laughs "Ed scared the pants off of them!" ---- *'Edd': being trampled upon by the scared kids ''"Gullibility can be so painful." ---- *'Eddy': "Look, Ed's got a chin!" ---- *'Rolf': "The beast is no more than foolhardy Ed Boy." '''Jonny': "Right on! Ed had me going too, buddy!" Kevin: "The dork's twisted, I swear." Nazz: "I'm off cereal forever." ---- *'Eddy': "Hey, if you find any teeth laying around, they're mine." Trivia *This is the first and only appearance of Edzilla on the TV series. However, he reappears in the video game, Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, as a playable character in the first bonus level. *A important plot element is that we do not actually see Edzilla until after Kevin is taken. The scene when the Eds have dressed him up is from Ed's point of view, we see his shadow, and we only see his tail when he attacks Jonny. *Club Ed makes its last appearance in this episode. *Edzilla's costume sort of resembles a Xenomorph from the ''Alien'' movie series. *When Ed is dressed in his costume, he is much bigger than he usually is. Also, he (somehow) gets a chin. *The episode is an obvious parody of the movie Alien mostly noticeable when Ed kidnaps his victims and sticks them to a wall. Edd did mention that it's probably from a sci-fi movie Ed saw. *After Ed blows down the treehouse, Rolf gets eaten by Ed, however, he appears on the wall coated in Chunky Puffs. *When we see Ed's appearance as a monster he is strangely moving all his arms and tail at the same time. *We learn that during Edzilla Ed relies on instinct rather than brains (Just like the real Ed). *When Edzilla sticks Nazz to the wall, right above her is Gertrude, the chicken Edd used to distract Edzilla. *Ed retains his love for chickens and Chunky Puffs as Edzilla. *Double D shows some bravery in this episode as he was willing to give Edzilla a "time out" and to yell at him in front of the kids. *The name The Day the Ed Stood Still is a parody of the 1950s movie The Day the Earth Stood Still and its 2008 remake of the same name. *This is the first time when Nazz kisses one of Eds (this time it's Edd). *Edzilla bears some resemblance to the monster from the movie Cloverfield. *Notice when Edd and Eddy look at the playground the swingset is crumbled in the shape of a chicken. *When Kevin is taken by Edzilla, his hat falls off his head, but when he is stuck to the wall later in the episode, his hat is on his head again. *Notice Kevin's door opens on left, when Edzilla took Kevin, it opened right instead of left. Gallery File:Vdf.jpg|Ed's view from inside the monster costume File:Chicken_Swingset.png|The Chicken Swingset P1010037.JPG|Rolf getting beat up by Nazz Image:Edzilla.JPG|Edzilla attacks Nazz. File:Kids chunky puffs.jpg|Edzilla sticks the kids to the wall with chewed Chunky Puffs. File:93808681.png|Eddy and Edd hiding. Video This clip was provided by sausman58 on youtube. XEsS5I8TWPQ Day the Ed Stood Still Day the Ed Stood Still Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed